


Well Respected Man

by SamuelJames



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linus wants to be respected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Respected Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Well Respected Man  
> Character: Linus  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Linus wants to be respected.  
> Notes: Written for rthstewart 's 3 sentence ficathon. Prompt was Ocean's Eleven, Linus, Respect. Title is courtesy of The Kinks.  
> Disclaimer: The Ocean's films are the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Batteries of all things gain him Danny's respect and if he'd known it was that easy he'd have saved himself a lot of stress. Working alone has its advantages but being a very necessary part of this team and feeling wanted here does wonders for his confidence and makes him feel great.

His father though is a different story and one night he confides in Rusty who says the legendary Bobby Caldwell is probably threatened by Linus outdoing him, some days he can sort of see that but still he craves the approval he's never likely to receive and instead tries to garner as much praise as he can from Danny and Rusty to fill the bottomless void.


End file.
